


Aria

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chains, Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Male Slash, Rape, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's pain is like music to Sam's ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aria

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's existence is one of pain and torture at Sam's hand.

Chains form as Sam arrives, links chiming as they drop from the ceiling. With a thought Dean’s hanging from them, broken body knitting itself together at his brother’s whim.

“Like _magic_ ,” Sam whispers, words rebounding off the walls, off the ceiling and Dean flinches as they strike him. Sam wraps his brother’s legs around his waist, grips his hips, fucks him.

“Scream for me, Dean,” he breathes, words going out on a gentle tide and crashing back like a tsunami. Sam unleashes tendrils of power and gasps as Dean flails- his aria of agony the sweetest music Sam’s ever heard.


End file.
